Every brother needs some love
by ElijahGoldsworthy49
Summary: A story written by my friend. Adam/Amy. It's an original, and Amy is her original character.


**This is a brand new story. I am not the author. My friend wrote this. It is an original Supernatural story. Me and Axi (from _MartinaRP_**) **convinced her to publish it. Here's a note from the author herself:**

**Hey guys. I'm gonna start out by saying if I post the rest of this story depends on you. If I get low visitors, and not that many reviews, I won't post more. I have about 12 pages on word worth of this story, and I'm no where near finished. Adam will drift in and out of how he is on the show, but I mean its an original story. I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

><p>I looked around. Sam was 8, Dean was 14. I remember being just a little over 4, it was 1995. I also remember being a little confused. I couldn't find my mother, I knew my cousins Sam and Dean. Also my uncle John. I didn't see Mommy anywhere, nor did I see Uncle John's wife, Mary, that Mommy always talked about. Mary was her actual sister, while Uncle John was just related by marriage.<br>"Unkah John. Have you seen my Mommy?" I asked, looking up at him. Tears filled his eyes, as he looked down at me. He knew he had to be gentle about telling this to a fragile child.  
>He knelt down in front of me, and put his big heavy hands on my shoulders.<br>"Sweetheart," he began. I knew it couldn't be good. "Your mother passed away." What did he mean? Where had my mother passed to?  
>"Where? Where is she?" I was scared. I just wanted my Mommy, so that we could go home. I felt myself start to cry.<br>"She's not coming back. She's gone. You're going to be staying with Me, and your two cousins - Sam and Dean for a while."  
>"And Auntie Mary?" I'd feel better if I was with someone I was really related to. Uncle John looked away as if I brought up a bad memory.<br>"No, It will just be you, Dean, Sam and Me."  
>I didn't want to know anymore, and Uncle John knew it. He patted me on the shoulder, and started to walked over to my cousins. Sam smiled at me.<p>

I sat up in my bed. Looking over at the alarm clock on my bedside table, I came into realization that I wasn't 4, It wasn't 1995, and I wasn't with Sam or Dean. Uncle John had died a few years ago, I was only 15 when it happened. It was March 25th, 2009. I was 18 and in the Renaissances Motel with my hunting partner Jo Harvelle. I met Jo when my cousins and I went to investigate a voice mail Uncle John got 4 months before he died. Jo wanted to hunt, but her Mom, Ellen, wouldn't let her. Jo was like a sister to me, just like Ellen was like a mother. Mama Ells and Jo-Jo. After Jo went on a hunt with us to Philadelphia where blond girls in an apartment building are disappearing we became closer. I silently laughed remembering the doc - Doctor H.H. Holmes. After we went on a hunt where we thought that demons were possessing the town, Jo and I became like sisters. Since Mama Ells didn't want to hunt, Jo and I started to hunt on our own. Here we were.  
>Jo was 2 years older then me. I remembered that her birthday would be coming up soon. April 7th, she would be 20. I had only just turned 18. I yawned and stretched my arms out. The sun hadn't even risen yet, but I knew I wouldn't be able to fall asleep. Stepping out of bed with my cotton blue pajamma pants and White Lace Tank top V Neck. I pulled on my brown loafer moccasin slippers, and grabbed my cami green satchel off the table. I tried to be as quiet as possible as I snuck outside. I wasn't in the mood for getting dressed, specially since I was just going to get coffee.<p>

I was halfway to a nearby diner when I got a call on my phone. I searched through my bag with one hand, trying to drive with the other. I pulled out my iphone, and slid my thumb across the bottom to answer. "Good morning," I answered, seeing that it was Jo called.  
>"Hey, Where are you?"<br>"Went to get coffee, tried not to wake you." I explained. "I figured you'd still be asleep." I heard Jo yawn on the other line before she started to reply.  
>"I heard the door close and I saw that you weren't here, so I decided to call."<br>"Everything's good. Go back to sleep, I'll bring you back coffee and a piece of pie. I can't go far, I'm in my P.J's and my hair is still up in pigtails," I giggled.  
>Jo giggled as well. "Alright, just call if you need anything."<br>"Will do," I said before hanging up.  
>I got to a close diner, and got out, playing with the tips of one of my pigtails. I walked inside and my light blue eyes scanned the diner. My eyes fell on a young, attractive looking guy. I smiled, and when he caught me looking at him, he smiled back. He had lovely green eyes. I saw his hand that was resting on the table twitch a little, inviting me over. I smirked a little, and then realized I was in my PJ's. I blushed a little. I walked over, and smiled down at him. "Hi there. I'm Adam," he introduced himself, and motioned, inviting me to take a seat. I sat across from him."I'm Amy," I introduced myself, playing with one of my pigtails again.<br>"You new here?"He asked me.  
>I shook my head. "Just visiting. I'm here with my friend Jo. We're taking a year off college, Well.. I'm trying to convince her to come to Stanford U with me next year, but she's being stubborn," I giggled.<br>"Stanford? Impressive. I'm studying pre-med at the University of Wisconsin."  
>"Not to bad. If you go to UW, what are you doing here in Windom?" I asked him curiously.<br>"Visiting my Mom. We just got done with Exams so we get a bit of a break," He explained.  
>I smiled a little. "That's cute. Ah, exams. I so don't miss exams," I teased.<br>"Stanford must be hard." He pointed out.  
>I shrugged a little. "I went with one of my cousins, who was the all AP classes type in high school, so if I ever have any problems I can just go to him for help." I was surprised how easy it was to talk to Adam, plus he was an insanely cutie. I felt my phone vibrate, and tried to hold back a groan. "Excuse me for a minute, Jo is calling," I told Adam before getting up, and walked outside, answering my phone.<br>"What's taking so long?" Jo asked.  
>"I thought you were going back to bed?" I asked, now whining.<br>"I tried, but I just figured it wouldn't take you too long to get back with the coffee."  
>"I met a cute guy and was talking with him,"I giggled.<br>"Amy... Don't start. You're only going to get him hurt," Jo scolded me.  
>"It's harmless! We're just talking. I'll be back soon."I hung up before she could say anything else. Walking back into the diner, I walked over to Adam.<br>"Everything okay?" he asked.  
>I nodded, "Yeah, she was just wondering where I was."<br>"Should I let you go back to her?" He asked.  
>I shook my head. "Nah, she'll be alright. Knowing Jo she'll go back to sleep." I giggled a little. He smiled in return. I knew Jo was right. I shouldn't be getting attached to this boy. I could be putting him in danger just by sitting there, talking to him. A part of me was worried, but the other part really didn't care.<br>"Actually, I should probably get back to my Mother. It's her day off, and she wanted to spend the day with me,"he suddenly said. I tried to keep the disappointment out of my eyes, but I nodded.  
>"Alright." I nodded, understanding.<br>"Do you want to exchange cell numbers? Maybe we can hang before one of us leaves, "He offered.  
>I smiled again. "Yeah, sure." I grabbed my phone, and went in to add a new contact. I added his name, and he gave me his number. "Oh, I never got your last name," I told him.<br>"Milligan. Adam Milligan." he answered.  
>I put it in my phone. "I'm Amy.. Campbell." I decided to go with my safer name. Winchester was known too well from the news, and from my cousins, even though I had picked up the last name from spending so much time with Uncle John, Sam and Dean.<br>"Nice to meet you, I better be heading out."He said.  
>"Alright, I'll text you so you have my number."I brushed my hair out of my eyes, and stood as he left. I went over and got two coffees, and two pieces of pie to go.<br>I got back in my mustang, and drove back to the motel.  
>"What took so long?" Jo asked when I walked in the door.<br>"I told you, I was talking to Adam... "I said, as I gave her coffee and a piece of pie, and sat on my bed.  
>"Adam? So you two are on a first name basis? I told you Amy, you're going to get him hurt. "She looked at me with her eyes that made me feel guilty.<br>"He goes to school in Wisconsin! Pre-med. I'll probably never see him again. It was a one time thing!" I said, innocently. I seemed like I was playing with my phone, to send Adam a text telling my who it was. I smiled when he texted back.  
>"You're really cute, and I hope I can see you before you leave (: "<br>I tried not to giggle, but realized Jo was still scolding me for possibly getting attached to Adam.  
>"Jo, Really. I'm not getting attached. Like I said. One time thing, "I reassured her as I sent a text back to Adam. "Dinner tomorrow? Same diner we met in today?" I asked him.<br>"Alright. I guess it's harmless. We are here to relax, there are no demonic omens. Just as long as you don't see him again," Jo finally said.  
>I smiled a bit, and tried to keep the mischief out of my eyes. Adam replied.<br>"I'd love to. Say.. 6:30?" he asked.  
>I told him yes, and nodded to Jo.<br>"So, we should spend tomorrow together," Jo offered.  
>"Or, we can spend today together, and then tomorrow can be our day away from each other. I mean.. we see each other every day." I tried to avoid having to cancel on Adam.<br>"Great, see you tomorrow (:" Adam sent the last text before I put my phone away.

Jo and I decided to just hang out and watch movies all day. I was excited to see Adam again, even though I shouldn't be. I was getting ready the next day for dinner with Adam, and was so glad that Jo wasn't home, or else she would have been suspicious that I was wearing cute, tight, strapless black dress. My hair was wavy and hair sprayed. I was barley wearing any makeup, just a bit of eyeliner, and some light blue eyeshadow.  
>I got in my mustang, and drove back to the diner Adam and I met in the previous day. It was just 6:30, and I smiled when I saw Adam sitting in the same booth we met in. I walked over and sat across from him. He was in black slacks, a button up white shirt, and black tie. I smiled. He looked cute.<br>"Well you look very lovely tonight,"I told him.  
>"As do you,"He replied with a smile. "What is your friend up to tonight?"He asked, making light conversation.<br>"I'm not sure. Today is our day away from each other. We spend a lot of time together, so I told her we could spend today doing what we wanted to do by ourselves. I'm not sure how happy she'd be if I knew I was here," I said.  
>"why's that?" He asked, curiously.<br>"She's worried I'm going to start liking you, and then we'll have to leave."I looked off a little.  
>"I see,"he said.<br>"But she's a little late,"I told him. Adam looked confused. I smiled at him. "I've already started to like you,"I confessed. He smiled in response.  
>"I guess I'm screwed, because I've started to like you, too."<br>I giggled and looked down shyly.  
>"You know. I don't think we're dressed for dinner. Would you like to go dancing?"He asked.<br>I smiled. "I'd love to." I stood when he did. "Do you want to car pool, or want me to follow you in my mustang?"I asked.  
>"Car pool," He replied, easily. "Want to take your car, or my truck?"He asked.<br>"Would you mind if we took my Mustang? I'm very nervous about leaving my car places."I giggled.  
>"Sounds good."He took my hand and we walked out to my mustang. "Damn. Nice car." He said when we reached my car.<br>I giggled." '72 Mustang,"I told him, as I got in the drivers side. He got in the passenger side, and we buckled up. "I dont know any places to dance around here, do you know any?" I asked, with an innocent smile. He nodded, and gave me directions.  
>It wasn't too hard to find the place. I found a place to park, and we walked in together. I played with my hair as I saw the others dancing. The song had just changed as we walked in. It was 'Dear Diary' by Brittany Spears. Adam held his hand out to me, and I placed my hand as his. He led me to the dance floor, and wrapped his arms around my waist. I put my arms around his neck, and slowly danced.<br>I was surprised how well he was dancing. Both my cousins had two left feet; It was nice to have someone to dance with. I blushed a little when I actually listened to the song, and realized how accurate it was to how I felt.  
>The song changed, but we didn't break, just quickened the pace a little to match the beat of 'one kiss from you'. Adam looked at me, and I blushed.<br>We danced all night. We only parted for breaks.  
>It was starting to get late, so we decided on one last dance. It was 'Every time' by Brittany spears. I smiled as he held me close. My hands were rested lightly on his shoulders, and I rested my head on his chest as we slowly danced.<br>Once the song was over, I pulled back lightly, my hands still on his shoulders. "I'll drive you back to the diner so you can get your truck." I told him, as we started toward the door.  
>We didn't say much as I drove us back to the diner. I got out and walked him to his truck. He smiled. "I had a great time tonight, I just wish that I didn't have to go back to Wisconsin,"He told me.<br>"You're leaving?" I asked.  
>He nodded. "Early tomorrow."<p>

I looked down. I really didn't want him to leave, but I knew that this had been coming. I considered that maybe it was a mistake coming tonight. I really was getting attached to Adam, and I really liked him. "Well, maybe on our road trip, Jo and I will come visit you."I smiled at him.  
>He nodded. "I'd like that." He surprised me with his next move. He leaned down, and pressed his lips to mine softly.<br>I blushed like mad, and kissed him back. When we parted, he gave me a goodbye kiss on the cheek, and got in his truck.  
>Rolling down his window as he started his truck he smiled."You have my number if you're ever in Wisconsin." I nodded, and watched as he drove off.<br>I was slightly happy and slightly sad when I returned to the hotel. I wish Adam didn't have to leave, but the kiss was amazing, and I really hoped I'd see him again. I changed into my PJs before Jo got home.  
>"What did you do tonight?" Jo asked me when she came in.<br>"Just hung around, got some food. Listened to music." I told her.  
>"you didn't see Adam, did you?" she asked. I looked down a little. "You did? Amy! I told you not to! You said it was just a one time thing!" she scolded.<br>"I know! I should have listened to you... I started to like him, we went dancing, we kissed-"  
>"YOU KISSED?" Jo yelled. I looked down.<br>"Then he told me that he had to leave. Tomorrow he's going back to Wisconsin... We'll never see each other again." I sat on my bed, looking down.  
>Jo sat next to me and brushed my bangs out of my eyes. " this is another reason I didn't want you to see him, I knew you'd get hurt" she said.<br>"I thought it'd just be an innocent date, but I ended up liking him." I sighed.  
>"things will be okay." Jo said, hugging me. <p>


End file.
